In many situations there is a need to be able to write in a dark or low light environment without turning on, or the ability to turn on, a light. To meet that need many lighted writing implements have been described in numerous patents and are otherwise available. The short coming of each of the previous devices is that the batteries are not rechargeable, or if they are they do not automatically recharge when the writing implement is not in use. Thus, those devices, while the lighted feature is a desirable one, have not caught on for several reasons, not the least of which is that the batteries always seem to be dead when you need them the most.
It would be advantageous to have a lighted writing implement with a rechargeable battery and a companion charging system that leaves little to the user to do to initiate the recharging process. The more automatic the better. The present invention provides such a writing implement and charging system.